broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KVUE
KVUE is the local Austin, Texas-based ABC affiliate, owned by Belo Corporation. Its transmitter is located in West Lake Hills, just west of Downtown. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KVUE&action=edit&section=1 edit History It began broadcasting on UHF channel 24 on September 12, 1971[2] as a full-time ABC affiliate. Previously, ABC had been limited to off-hours clearances on KTBC-TV, though most of the market could pick up San Antonio's KSAT-TV with a good antenna. KVUE was originally operated by Center Broadcasting Co. of Center, Texas (Tolbert Foster, owner) which sold the station to Universal Communications, the broadcasting arm of The Detroit News, in 1978. It was acquired by the Gannett Company in 1986 as part of its purchase of The Detroit News. In 1999, Belo began establishing a Texas-based news network partnership with KHOU-TV in Houston, WFAA-TV in Dallas and KENS-TV in San Antonio upon the creation of a 24-hour cable news network called TXCN. Looking for a station in Austin, it swapped KXTV in Sacramento to Gannett in return for KVUE. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KVUE&action=edit&section=2 edit News Operation For most of its first quarter-century on the air, KVUE was a distant third in the market behind KTBC and KXAN-TV. However, after KTBC switched to Fox, KVUE's ratings steadily picked up, and since the latter part of the 1990s it has regularly traded first place with KXAN. In recent years, KVUE has had to fend off a spirited challenge from a resurgent KEYE-TV. At a time when much of many local television stations focused mostly on crime, KVUE only reported on significant crime.[3] On June 1, 2008, KVUE became the second news broadcast in Austin to go high definition following CBS affiliate KEYE-TV. They were the first to deploy true HD weather graphics and 16:9 aspect field video in the Austin market. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KVUE&action=edit&section=3 edit Personalities http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KVUE&action=edit&section=4 edit Current On-Air Personnel KVUE Anchors *'Olga Campos' - weekday mornings "KVUE News Daybreak" and Midday at 11 a.m. *'Quita Culpepper' - weekend mornings "KVUE News Daybreak" and general assignment reporter *'Melissa Gale' - weekday mornings "KVUE News Daybreak" and Midday at 11 a.m. *'Terri Gruca' - weeknights at 5, 6 and "KVUE News Nightbeat" at 10 p.m. (also investigative reporter) *'Amy Johnston' - Saturdays at 6, Sundays at 5 and weekends on "KVUE News Nightbeat" at 10 p.m. (also education reporter) *'Tyler Sieswerda' - weeknights at 5, 6 and "KVUE News Nightbeat" at 10 p.m. (also "Eat Drink, & Be Wary" feature reporter) KVUE Reporters *'Steve Alberts' - Austin Metro and City Hall reporter *'Martin Bartlett' - Political reporter *'Jim Bergamo' - general assignment reporter *'Shelton Green' - general assignment reporter *'Andrew Horansky' - general assignment reporter *'Jade Mingus' - general assignment reporter *'Noelle Newton' - police and court reporter *'Jessica Vess' - "Daybreak" and general assignment reporter Belo Washington Bureau *'Dave Cassidy' - Washington bureau reporter *'Mike Goldfein' - Washington bureau reporter Belo Mexico Bureau *'Angela Kocherga' - border issues reporter KVUE Weather Team *'Mark Murray' (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist Seal of Approval, NWA) - Chief Meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6 and "KVUE News Nightbeat" at 10 p.m. *'Albert Ramon' (AMS Seal of Approval, NWA Seal of Approval) - Meteorologist; weekday mornings "KVUE News Daybreak" and Midday at 11 a.m. *'Ilona McCauley' (AMS Seal of Approval) - Meteorologist; weekend mornings "KVUE News Weekend Daybreak" KVUE Sports Team *'Mike Barnes' - Sports Director; weeknights at 6 and "KVUE News Nightbeat" at 10 p.m. *'Bryan Mays' - Sports Anchor; Saturdays at 6, Sundays at 5 and weekends on "KVUE News Nightbeat" at 10 p.m. *'Matt Mitchell' - sports reporter http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KVUE&action=edit&section=5 edit KVUE Former On-Air Personnel *'Steve Atkinson': Sports (later KRIV-TV, Houston, TX; WFAA-TV Dallas, TX and Currently Co-Anchor of WGTV in San Diego) *'Kim Zook Barnes': Anchor *'Fred Barnhill': Meteorologist *'Bob Buckelew': Anchor/Executive news producer *'David Chester': Reporter (later UPI Radio, Washington, D.C.) *'Deborah Duncan': Reporter (later WFAA-TV, Dallas, now KHOU-TV, Houston) *'Danny Elzner': Sports *'Marsha Frank': Reporter *'Shara Fryer': News (later anchor KTRK-TV, Houston, now retired) *'Richard Goodman': First News Director and Anchor (later Austin City Council, deceased) *'Gayle Shipp Granberry': News (now spokesperson for Seton Healthcare Network) *'Christine Haas': Evening Anchor (now morning anchor for KHOU-TV in Houston) *'Robert Hadlock': Anchor (1987-1990) (now anchor at KXAN-TV, Austin) *'Tom Harris': meteorologist/reporter (teaching 8th grade science in Corpus Christi) *'Jason Hill': Anchor (laid off) *'Amy Hollyfield': Reporter (1997-2004) now at KGO-TV, San Francisco) *'Elise Hu': Political Reporter (2006-2009) now at Texas Tribune, Austin *'Levie Isaacks': Reporter/Photographer (1970s), now Levie Isaacks,ASC working in Hollywood as a Director of Photography/Director in films & TV *'Michael Jenkins': Sports Anchor and Reporter (1998-2004), now with Comcast SportsNet Mid-Atlantic *'Kristine Kahanek': Meteorologist (later WFAA-TV, Dallas, now KTVT-TV, Dallas-Fort Worth) *'George Kanuck': meteorologist/reporter (now in private business) *'Kate Kelly': News Anchor (now with KPIX-TV, San Francisco) *'Troy Kimmel': Meteorologist (now chief meteorologist @ KEYE-TV and for Clear Channel Radio in Austin as well as teaching at UT Austin) *'Ed Lavandera': Reporter (now with CNN) *'Michelle Levy': Reporter (now in private business) *'Hugh Lewis': Sports *'Micah McCauley': Meteorologist (now in private business) *'Lee McGuire': Reporter (now with KHOU-TV, Houston) *'Joel Mick': First Sports Anchor *'Judy Maggio': Reporter (1981-86), anchor (1986-2003) (now anchor at KEYE-TV, Austin) *'Arthel Neville': Reporter (later CNN and Fox News, KSWB-TV) *'Erin Ochoa': in public relations in Austin, TX *'Ron Oliveira': Anchor (now with KEYE-TV, Austin) *'Kevin Peters': Reporter (now with KHOU-TV, Houston) *'David Powell': Reporter (1970s) (Editor The Daily Texan, later Associated Press, St. Petersburg Times, now an attorney in Tallahassee, FL) *'Margie Reedy': Reporter and Anchor (now with New England Cable News) *'Bill Richardson': First Weatherman *'Fred Rhodes': Reporter (1970s) (later KTBC-TV, Austin, KHOU-TV, Houston and KTVI-TV, St. Louis, Editor Houston City Magazine, now an attorney in Houston) *'Fred Roggin': Sports (now at KNBC) *'Steve Ross': Sports *'Tim Ross': Meteorologist (was doing weather for WSMV in Nashville until Aug 2009...now blogging for a Nashville website) *'Drew Shirley': Sports Reporter (2003-2005) (now with KXII, Sherman, Texas) *'Victor Solis': Reporter (1970s) *'Karen Sonleitner': News *'Casey Stegall': Reporter/Anchor (2004-2005) (now correspondent at Fox News Channel, Los Angeles) *'David Sternlicht': Reporter (1970s) (now an attorney in New York) *'Patrick Stinson': Reporter (later E News, now ABC Entertainment News) *'Ben Storey': Sports Director (1979-86) (now in private business in Seattle) *'Bob Thompson': Reporter (1970s) (later The Washington Post, now an attorney in Washington, D.C.) *'Clara Tuma': Reporter (2000s) (now at LCRA) *'Doug Vair': Sports (1970s) (later KXAS-TV, Fort Worth, now with Retama Park Racetrack, San Antonio) *'Byron Wood': News *'Natalie Woods': Reporter (now with Hot On! Homes in Dallas, and Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KVUE&action=edit&section=6 edit News/Station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KVUE&action=edit&section=7 edit Newscast titles *''Television 24 News'' (1971-1978) *''24 Action News'' (1978-1993) *''KVUE 24 News'' (1993-2001) *''KVUE News'' (2001-present) *''KVUE News in HD'' (2008-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KVUE&action=edit&section=8 edit Station slogans *''Where News Comes First'' (1990s-2001) *''Austin At Its Best'' (2001-2002) *''Austin's News Station'' (2002-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KVUE&action=edit&section=9 edit References #'^' "Four Belo Stations Grab Estrella TV". Broadcasting & Cable. May 19, 2009. http://www.broadcastingcable.com/article/232952-Four_Belo_Stations_Grab_Estrella_TV.php. Retrieved 2009-06-05. #'^' "About Us". KVUE. http://www.kvue.com/aboutkvue/aboutus.html. Retrieved 2008-11-03. #'^' Frankel, Max (1997-06-15). "Live at 11: Death". The New York Times. http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=9C05E0DA163FF936A25755C0A961958260. Retrieved 2008-11-03. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KVUE&action=edit&section=10 edit External links *KVUE (abc 24's) Website *Query the FCC's TV station database for KVUE *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KVUE-TV *AustinTVNews.com :: KVUE